Love
by Kiyomi Fujimiya
Summary: Ashitaka is going to ask San to marry him, but to do that he has to ask her two brothers. He need there permission to marry San, but what happens if they say no? What will Ashitaka do?


Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke and I don't know who so don't sue.

Ashitaka mind was made up, he was going to ask San to marry him. One problem, San was so attach her brother that he has to get both of there permission to marry her. (I stead of the man asking the father, it's the man asking the protected brothers. LOL) And he would have to prove that he can be a worthy husband for San, for he knew that if the two brothers didn't know him or semi-like him they would of eaten him for dinner.

(Cause the brothers don't have names I'll give them names: the one that San rides who has a deeper tone will be named, Yano. The one that Ashitaka rode who tone isn't as deep as the one San rides will be named, Kime. So remember Yano and Kime.)

"Ok, how do I ask them in the first place?" Ashitaka said to himself, thinking of all the possible ways to ask Yano and Kime.

"Ask what?" Ashitaka turns around and see the beautiful San with a cute smile across her face. She looked just like a little kid; when the war was on she always had a warrior face on, but now that they are over she can look and act like her self. And Ashitaka feel in love with her more, knowing her unwarrior-self. "San, oh I didn't see you there. Ah...What you doing here?" Ashitaka said as he realized that she could of heard him talking to himself about marriage.

"I live here, or is it that you are suddenly getting amnesia," San joked, as she walked closer to him and kissed him and he return the kiss. "So what you going to ask, cause I know that you wouldn't be in the forest if you didn't have something important to to ask my brothers.

"Huh? How you know I was going to visit your brothers?" Ashitaka asked confusedly.

"Yakul told me, he said you had something very important to ask them, but for some reason Yakul wouldn't tell me what you needed from my brothers." San was looking up at the sky as she wondered what Ashitaka need from Yano and Kime.

"That Yakul, no extra food tonight," Ashitaka said to himself silently.

"You said something?" San looked at him with a smile, but Ashitaka notice something in her eyes. They still showed the scares of the war [that happen 4 years ago] and the deaths she witness, like the forest spirit and her mother..."Oh, no it was nothing," He said calmly as he remember that he too was scared by the war, but his left a mark on his arm, but if he never got this mark he would never have met San and would never fallen in love with her.

"Well you probably won't find my brothers right now, they're hunting now. But that doesn't mean that you and me can't spend time with each other, or you didn't come here to see me and that you found somebody else that you like." San asked suspiciously.

"No, your the only one who that means so much to that I need to speak to your brothers because..." Ashitaka word started to trail off as he realized that he almost did it again and confessed what he was here for.

"Because of what?" San persisted

OOOOOWWWWWWWW...

San and Ashitaka looked at the sky listening to the direction where the howl came from. "That Kime, he said that they just saw Yakul and Is curious if you need to talk them cause Yakul said you did."

"Yea, ah how are we going to tell them that I do need to talk to them?" Ashitaka questioned.

"Simple, just how an message." San chimed.

"But I don't know how to speak wolf, how..." He was cut off by seeing his San howling to the sky and the strange part was that she sounded exactly like a wolf. Ashitaka stood there, amazed. He never knew San to howl, I guess that how they communicated when San was not with Yano or Kime.

OOOOWWWWWW....

"They said to met them at home as soon as possible, well come on Ashitaka." San started to run off toward the cave she calls home and Ashitaka starting to get really nerves. He was actually going to ask permission to marry San, but the worst part was that San was going to be there listening to every word he said.

Ashitaka ran side by side with San as they got nearer to the cave. They had to stop and the feet of the cliff and climb to the top and that's where the cave was. Ashitaka wasn't used to this type of climbing all the time, but San just looked like this was the easiest thing in the world. As they reach the ledge and climb over it they saw Yano and Kime.

They looked so alike, but Yano had a big slash mark across his mussel from 2 years ago, an Mountain Lion had sprung at his face and dug a deep scratch in his mussel. Kime was unscrated, but he did permantly stained his right ear with some sort of substance; so it wasn't hard to tell the difference. Ashitaka remembered how hard it was to figure out which was which.

"Took you long enough, San I thought you'd be here by know." Yano said, his voice so strong and powerful.

"You disappointed me little sister." Kime said, shaking his head in disappointment. His voice was strong but not as strong, but you can say beautiful. Ashitaka love to hear his beautiful howl at night, of course Iron town said he needs to tell them to stop howling at night because it scaring the children, but Ashitaka never did for he knew the won't attack Iron town. Iron town now left the forest alone and grew there own crops for wood fuel.

"Sorry, you know Ashitaka slows me down. No just kidding, we were farther away from home, probably near the edge of the forest." San explained, as she went up to them and stood by there sides.

"What you needed to ask from us, Ashitaka." Yano asked looking at him with piercing eyes, "Speak while my ear will listen."

"I was hoping to ask you guys without San here," He looked at San say that he wanted to speak to them privately and that he was sorry to do that.

"Ok I'll leave, but I want to know what this is all about later." With that she strolled down the ledge.

"Now that San isn't here want do you want." Kime asked, but his eyes wasn't cold like Yano. He notice that Kime was one you can get along with, but Yano you couldn't. You had to earn his liking and not like Kime who you can talk and he'll be nice.

"Well I was wondering," Ashitaka took a deep breath and exhaled and continued, "Can I marry San?"

"Sure you..."

"You Absolutely can not!" Kime was cut off short by Yano's angry voice, "She is are sister and we will not let you marry her. Now go home if that all you need to ask."

Ashitaka stood there for a moment and turned around to leave. He was heart broken, now he can't marry the one person he loved.

"Ashitaka..." San singed, but stop herself as she saw the gloom look upon Ashitaka's face. "Hey whats wrong?" She looked at him with worry upon her face.

"Nothing, well I'm going home." He walked past her without saying good bye and she was about to say something, but the words didn't come out. She turned around to watch the man she loved walk away with a broken heart. She suddenly got pissed and started to climb the cliff to seek out what her two brothers did to make him this way.

"Ok, now! Tell me what you did to Ashitaka to make him look so gloom?!" San yelled as she got over the ledge.

"San, oh I thought he told you?" Yano replieded.

"Told me what?!" San snapped.

"Calm down, San. Ashitaka came just to ask if you..."

"Sush, Kime. I'll tell her later, but for now...San go and I'll call you when I need you." Yano cooly said, while walking into the cave.

San knew better not to question Yano further more because if Yano said he's going to tell he'll tell as soon as he's wants to. Plus he was lead wolf of the tribe, Kime could of be it if Mother chosen him. Cause what Mother said at the beginning of the war was "My children if I should die in this war, one of you shall replaced my leadership. And I have chosen, it shall be Yano. Yano you take good care of San and stay by her side." San thought back at these word and knew mother choosed Yano because he was born before Kime.

"Yano why did you say that Ashitaka can't marry San? You said he would be the perfect mate for San." Kime asked confusedly.

"Because I want to make sure that he would be the best that San can get, and that he truly loves her and would risk his life just save her. Mother said that San was abandon by her parents because Mother was going to kill them but they said to have San as an sacrifice and they fled. I want San to have some one who would protect her and her future child." Yano looked off at the nights moon and Kime just nodded and realized that he wanted to test Ashitaka's love for San, just like Yano wants to, "You better call San and tell it's time to come home." Kime just nodded and gave a howl.

San heard the howl and headed for home.

Ashitakak awoke to the suns rays sheering through the blinds. His heart was didn't want to see his love for it hurts so much to know that he can never truly be with San. _San, oh San why does fate pull us apart?_ Ashitaka saw San's face in his mind, and remembered the worried look upon her face as he past by her with out another word or a good bye. _NO! _Ashitaka got up suddenly, _I won't listen to those wolves that San calls brothers! I'll ask San to marry me, even if her brothers disapprove. Only she can tell me no. _Ashitaka got up quickly and changed. Then he ran outside and called Yakul to come and in a second he was off toward the forest. "Hurry, Yakul. I must find San."

In ten minutes they were in the forest, Ashitaka got off Yakul and led him to a small stream, where he can drink and rest. "San!" Ashitaka cried. He didn't realized the big white fur that appeared out of no where. "uf!"

"What where you going, boy." Yano growled, as Kime walk up to Ashitaka to greet him.

"Well you seemed quite spirited today, Ashitaka." Kime said. (Kime like Ashitaka and thought of him as a human brother. But Yano only thought of him as some one taking San always.)

Ashitaka took a breath and looked fiercely into Yano's eyes and snapped, "I don't care if you don't want me to marry San, Yano. I love her and I'm going to ask her any ways because I love her and I know she has the same feelings!" With that Ashitaka ran off and continue his search for San.

"Hm...San won't marry him unless she has are permission." Yano gave a grin and started to walk off.

_She already has my permission, Ashitaka would be a good mate, Yano. You don't need to test Ashitaka for doesn't his love prove it. _Kime sadly stared at the direction Ashitaka ran, then turned around to follow Yano.

"San!" Ashitaka just got sight of San at the stream that Yakul was at. She was talking to Yakul and seemed to be crying. "San!" He stopped at San side and wiped away an tear from her face and said, "Don't cry San, everything is fine." He smiled softly at her and she hugged him, "Oh, Ashitaka what did thoughts brothers of mine did to you? Why did you look heart broken? Tell me Ashitaka. I thought I could wait for Yano to tell me, but when I was sleeping last night all I could see was your sad face." Tear stream down her face as she said those words, and Ashitaka sadden, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to worry you like that, the reason I went to your brothers is that...I'll just ask you what I told them...San will you marry me?" San looked shocked at him and stared into his eyes to see if he was joking around. "Yano said that I couldn't marry you, but when I saw him this morning I told him that I loved you and won't let them stop me from asking you. Your the only one who can tell me that I can't marry you. So, San, will you; Will you marry me?"

"Ashitaka, oh Ashitaka," She burred her face in his chest and continue to cry, but not of sadness, but of happiness, "Yes, I'll marry you." She looked up at him and snuggled closer to him. He kissed her lips and she kissed him back. "Your the only women in my life, San, you alone." He held her in his embrace as he started to cry himself. They were actually going to get married.

In the distance Yano was watching and saw how much he loved her, and thought to himself,_ Now, I have accepted you to marry San, If you make her this happy I now know you can marry her and that your test was if I could really see that she wanted to be with you, Ashitaka. _I left the bushes and walked towards them.

Ashitaka saw Yano and held San closer to him in order to protect her, even though he knew that Yano would never hurt San, but it was and instinct to protect her from any threat. Yano saw how he was protecting her, and smiled. "San is this what you really want?" San looked at her brother and nodded, "Then you can have it, Ashitaka I now see that San truly loves you and you return that strong love for her. You may marry my little sister." Yano bowed his head and walked away. As soon as he was covered by the thick trees he said, "They'll be together for ever, she probably would move into the town."

"Even if she did, brother she never forget her brothers." Kime walked up to Yano and nuzzled him. "She'll be fine."

"I know, as long as she's with Ashitaka, she'll be fine." He looked back at the happy couple and smiled.

A year later, San had twins and showed them to Yano and Kime her wolf brothers and said, "Here look my children, this is your uncles."

"What you called them." Yano asked as Kime looked at them.

Ashitaka replied to them, "There names are Yano and Kime."

_The End_


End file.
